Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:VezonThunder
Hi VezonThunder -- we are excited to have WikiPalikka as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, YuChen Hsu The LEGO Group The LEGO Group on LEGO Groupin amerikkalainen ja englantilainen nimi LEGO Groupille, mutta muuaalla maailmassa se kirjoitetaan ja lausutaan LEGO Group. --Konguboss 23. syyskuuta 2008 kello 15.59 (UTC)Konguboss The-alku ilmaisee vain sitä että se on "tietty" firma. Englantilaisetkin käyttävät The LEGO Group nimitystä kun se on kieliopillisesti oikein. Suomalaisittain yhtiön nimi on LEGO Group ja harrastajapiireissä se on TLG tai TLC. --InfamousQ 11. marraskuuta 2008 kello 12.54 (UTC) BIONICLE-kirjat Miksi WikiPalikassa pitää olla BIONICLE kirjojen linkit Bioarkistoihin. Olisi kiva jos wiki ei olisi WikiPalikka + Bioarkistot. :-KooBee ihmettelee WikiPalikkaa. Outo wiki... Ylläpitäjäksi Voisinko tulla ylläpitäjäksi? Olen kuitenkin vähän aktiivisempi kuin sinä. En pakota sinua tekemään kuitenkaan minusta ylläpitäjää. --KooBee 9. marraskuuta 2008 kello 16.58 (UTC)Konguboss Bioarkistot ja WikiPalikka Miksi Bioarkistot on "yhdistettynä" tähän wikiin? Olisi kiva tietää. --KooBee 28. marraskuuta 2008 kello 18.34 (UTC)Konguboss :Ettei tarvitse kirjoittaa samoja artikkeleita kahteen kertaan. Ja eihän tännekään kirjoiteta artikkelia Kööpenhaminasta vaan linkitetään Wikipediaan. ::::-VezonThunder 1. joulukuuta 2008 kello 15.19 (UTC) TheQ Ehdottaisin Q:ta ylläpitäjäksi, koska hän on aktiivinen tässä wikissä. [[Käyttäjä:Konguboss|'KooBee']][[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Konguboss|'Keskustelu']] 29. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 18.37 (UTC)Konguboss :Jos hänelle käy, ehdottomasti. Etenkin kun minä en ole täällä niin aktiivinen nykyään (jonkun piti aloittaa, mutta Bioarkistoihin nykyään keskityn). -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 1. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 08.54 (UTC) ::Kyllähän se minulle sopii. - Q, Palikkatakomosta 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 16.49 (UTC) Brickipedia Hei, olen xxxxx, ylläpitäjä Brickipedia, Englanti-kieli LEGO Wiki. Olemme viime aikoina aluevaltaus on LEGO wikiä muilla kielillä, ja nyt välisen kielilinkkejä käytössä sekä tapoja LEGO wikit saksaksi, ranskaksi ja japani. Joten, Ihmeteltiin, jos se olisi oikein sinulle, jos vaadimme, että wiki voisi olla kieli linkkejä sinun, ja jos näin, jos haluaisi varten sinun wiki on kieli linkkejä meidän, ja / tai jollekin muut LEGO wikit muilla kielillä. Kiitos ajastasi, ja anteeksi jos tämä ei ole järkevää, viesti oli kirjoitettu Englanti Google Translate. Nighthawk leader 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 09.33 (UTC) * Hi VezonThunder, sorry about the translation not working out, I didn't think that Google would do a very good job of translating into Finnish, but I thought I'd give it a try. But yes, that was basically what the message was meant to say, and if you would like links to the French and Japanese wikis as well, that can be easily arranged, though these wikis are much newer (and smaller). Thanks very much for starting the forum, and hopefully we'll be able to have interlanguage links up and running soon :) Nighthawk leader 28. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 02.47 (UTC) ** Hi, I was just wondering how the forum was going, and if there was an outcome at all with it :) 22. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.55 (UTC) *** Sorry, I just checked my talk page here, and saw that there was a message from a while back which I've never read before. I completely agree with you about having same-topic wikis linked normally, however I think one reason that they have to be manually requested is because one wiki can have a different domain name to another. 22. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.57 (UTC) ::::There's been only one reply and it's supportive, and I'm supporting this too. I think it's fine to do the linking already. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 22. elokuuta 2010 kello 14.07 (UTC) :::::I've put a request through to Wikia here for the links, and I'll let you know what happens :) 25. elokuuta 2010 kello 10.32 (UTC) ::::::Language links have now been successfully enabled 28. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.48 (UTC) :::::::Great. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 29. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.18 (UTC)